


Stitches

by Serpex



Series: Stingue Week 2017 - Serpex [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Day 3: Scars, Doubt, Injury, Lucy Heartfilia as Armin Arlert, M/M, Minerva Orland as Mikasa Ackerman, Natsu Dragneel as Hange Zoe, Orga Nanagear as Reiner Braun, Post Battle, Rogue Cheney as Levi Ackerman, Rufus Lore as Bertolt Hoover, Sad, Scars, Sting Eucliffe as Erwin Smith, Stingue Week 2017, Stitches, Yukino Aguria as Eren Yeager, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: The last battle against the Titans left Sting with a missing arm. Hours passed as they treated his wounds. Rogue could only watch with worried eyes, waiting for Sting to wake up. His eyes fell on the blunt end of his arm where staples and stitches painted his swollen skin."Don't you dare die on me," he muttered as his body crumpled to the side of the hospital cot.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stingue Week 2017 with prompts set by MissSparklePony1 on Wattpad.
> 
> Day 3: Scars
> 
> This is a crossover with Sting as Erwin and Rogue as Levi. This is parallel to the time Erwin lost his right arm except with our Fairy Tail characters in tow. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Notes:   
> Rogue as Levi  
> Sting as Erwin   
> Yukino as Eren  
> Minerva as Mikasa  
> Lucy as Armin  
> Natsu as Hanji  
> Orga as Reiner  
> Rufus as Bertholdt

They barely managed to escape in the end. Running back like mice, the remaining Survey Corps soldiers took refuge back to the inner walls. Yukino's strange ability to suddenly command the Titans was good, however not without sacrifice. I could see Sting barely staying conscious, his missing arm bleeding a trail of crimson blood. The moment the gates closed behind us, he slumped off his horse and was immediately taken to the medical wing. Natsu rushed over and began emergency procedures although every mission was the same. Emergencies are our life without our freedom from these beasts. To think that our enemies were right under our noses this whole time. The ones to blame are Orga, the Armored Titan, and Rufus, the Colossal Titan. I should have been out there. If only this blasted leg healed, I could've saved someone. I've seen so many people die, but if I can save even one comrade, it means someone is alive, and we haven't lost yet.

Yukino was up again with her friends, Minerva and Lucy, but their eyes were clouded. It doesn't matter how many expeditions you go on, that sense of fear will never go away.

My eyes wandered over to the one tent that had more doctors and medics moving in and out. Most of the others were treated, but this one tent has the one who suffered the heaviest hit, Commander Sting Eucliffe. After a while, things began to settle down. Finally, I saw a pink tuft poke out from the tent. I immediately hobbled over quickly making Natsu look up.

"How's it looking?" I asked. Natsu sighed. His normal playful aura was gone and replaced by a heavy atmosphere. 

"He's not looking too good, Corporal," he began. "We've got his arm stitched up and sewed back together. He currently alive and breathing, however not awake. He hasn't woken up, and I'm not sure we can right now."

"Can I see him?" 

"If you want, but don't expect him to be up and at them like he used to. He needs rest so don't berate him too much. He may seem strong, but it hits harder than any of us can imagine," Natsu warned. "You may have half an hour before we have to move him. I nodded and walked away from the mad scientist. The noise of hustle and bustle was masked under the flaps of the tent. I sucked in a breath laying my gaze upon Sting's figure. He was naked waist up and body covered with a layer of sheen sweat. I leaned down and slowly lifted the blanket. My eyes narrowed onto a stump that ended just below his shoulders. Staples and stitches painted his swollen skin in. I tentatively grabbed his stump and held it carefully. His good arm was gone and with it, I knew he'd be crushed. 

Natsu was right when he said Sting had is hard. He carried the heart of those leaving and those who have escaped this ill-fated world. Once, I thought there was nothing left in this world. But seeing his blue eyes shine as bright as the sky he flew in, I gained some sort of sense of heart, a heart I knew wasn't there before I'd met Sting. I fell to my knees, resting my head on the cot. I couldn't lose Sting. Not to anyone else.

For once, tears fell from my eyes. I was scared of losing him. There would be no one left. Truly, if I could, I would leave. The Survey Corps held nothing for me. Sting was the only reason I'm fighting. I hated him for it. He knew he could make me like him. As much as I wanted to deny it, he'd succeeded in his intent. I  _loved_ him.

"Don't you dare die on me," I muttered holding his stump of an arm close. "You can't give up." Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see crystal clear azure eyes meet mine. A smile crept on Sting's face.

"Don't worry. I'm not dead yet," he mused. "You gotta  _hand_ it to me for trying." I glared at him and slapped him in the face. "Ow! Hey, I'm an injured man, Rogue. Be my nurse for me, won't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I groaned. "...Glad you're okay though." Sting's grin faltered before it fell into a frown. He looked at the empty space where he would never see his arm again. He'd never get to see his fingers lace around my left perfectly. 

"It's like I'm being swallowed whole," he mumbled. "I just want to see a world outside this place. Beyond these walls and beyond the horizon is something we're missing. With this, I don't know if I can anymore, Rogue." I leaned into the cot and nuzzled him before rubbing his neck. 

"You've been the lantern guiding me from death unto life. You are still living now, Sting. So, for now, let me be the light that will lead you from life unto death," I whispered. "I don't know when the light will flicker into nothing for either of us, however, I know that I want to be by your side until then."

"I will never leave your side, Rogue," Sting said, "as long as you don't leave me. I won't make a promise I don't know if I can keep."

"Then our bond will be our safe keep," I told him. "Let us live and die with ambitions until the end." Sting laughed and pulled me to his chest with his left hand. 

"Thank you, Rogue." I shook my head.

"It's me who should be thanking you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so weird, fun, a little lacking but overall alright to write. It's an interesting crossover idea and maybe one day, I'll revisit it. But with that, the third prompt is done leaving us with five more to go now! Comment and leave a kudos to let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
